Jimmy Neutron Meets Shrek
Jimmy Neutron Meets Shrek is a new movie. Summary Jimmy Neutron and his friends meet Shrek and help him to discover that even ogres can have happy endings. Plot Shrek, a mean-spirited and highly territorial green ogre who loves the solitude of his swamp, finds his life interrupted when countless fairytale creatures are exiled there by the fairytale-hating and vertically-challenged Lord Farquaad of Duloc. Angered, he decides to ask Farquaad to exile them elsewhere. Shrek brings along a talkative Donkey, who is the only fairytale creature willing to guide him to Duloc. Meanwhile, Farquaad's torture of the Gingerbread Man for the location of the remaining fairytale creatures is interrupted when his guards present him with a Magic Mirror. He asks the Mirror if his kingdom is the fairest of them all but is told that he is not even a king, as he is not descended from royalty. To become a king, he must marry a princess; Farquaad resolves to marry Princess Fiona, who is locked in a castle tower guarded by a dragon. Unwilling to perform the task himself, he organizes a tournament wherein the winner gets the "privilege" of rescuing Fiona for him. Shrek and Donkey arrive during the tournament, and ignorantly defeat Farquaad's knights. Farquaad proclaims them the champions, and compels them under threat of death to rescue Fiona, promising to move the fairytale creatures from Shrek's swamp if he succeeds. Shrek and Donkey travel to the castle to find Fiona. They are attacked by Dragon, who corners Donkey. In desperation, he sweet-talks the beast, learning that it is female. Dragon falls in love with Donkey and carries him to her chambers. Meanwhile, Shrek finds Fiona, who is appaled at his lack of romanticism and surprised he had not slain Dragon. They leave after rescuing Donkey, and Fiona is thrilled to be rescued but is quickly disappointed when Shrek reveals he is an ogre. Despite her demands that Farquaad come get her in person, Shrek forcibly carries her as he ventures back to Duloc with Donkey. The three encounter Robin Hood on their way back, where it is revealed that Fiona is an expert martial artist. Shrek and Fiona find they have much in common and begin to fall in love. When the trio is almost at Duloc, Fiona takes shelter in a windmill for the evening. Donkey hears strange noises from within and investigates, finding Fiona transformed into an ogress. Fiona reveals that she was cursed during childhood to transform every night, and that only her true love's kiss will change her to "love's true form". Meanwhile, Shrek is about to confess his feelings to Fiona, but then overhears part of their conversation and becomes upset after mistaking her comment about being an "ugly beast" as disgust toward him. At Donkey's suggestion, Fiona vows to tell Shrek about her curse, but sees that Shrek has brought Lord Farquaad to the windmill. Confused and hurt by Shrek's sudden disposition towards her, Fiona accepts Farquaad's marriage proposal and requests they be married before nightfall. The couple return to Duloc, while Shrek angrily abandons Donkey and returns to his now-vacated swamp. Angered, Donkey arrives at the swamp and confronts a still upset Shrek. After an argument, Donkey explains that the "ugly beast" Fiona was referring to was someone else, and urges him to express his feelings for her before she is married. They travel to Duloc quickly by riding Dragon, who had escaped her confines and followed Donkey. Shrek interrupts the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona; he tells her that Farquaad is not her true love and is only marrying her to become king. The sun sets, which turns Fiona into an ogress in front of everyone, causing a surprised Shrek to understand what he overheard. Outraged, Farquaad orders Shrek executed and Fiona detained. Dragon bursts in alongside Donkey and devours Farquaad alive. Shrek and Fiona profess their love and share a kiss; Fiona's curse is lifted but she is surprised to see that she is still an ogress. They marry in the swamp and leave on their honeymoon. Trivia *Shrek & Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, were both made and released in 2001. *Tom Thomas, The Guru, Gru, Lucy, Margo, Edith, Agnes and the Minions guest star in this film. *The story continues in Jimmy Neutron Meets Shrek: The Ghost of Lord Farquaad. *Balthazar Bratt, Conrad, the Chaos Crew, Randall Boggs, Ernesto De La Cruz, Night Panther, Dark Owl, Jackson Storm, and the Lemons will be working for Lord Farquaad in this film. Script *Jimmy Neutron Meets Shrek/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Shrek crossovers